Lunch!
by Ai-Con
Summary: Haruna se muere de hambre, a olvidado us lonchera. Handa trae su lonchera pero no tine la intencion de darle ¿que ira pasar? HANDAXHARUNA


Okis, aquí otro fanfic de mi, (que novedad ¬¬U) desafortunadamente no es yaoi (lo siento mi queridas yaoistas, pero denme ideas y escribiré uno yaoi [que no implique a Domon, Kido e Ichinose]) ahora les traigo mi tercer fic hetero, no es EndouXAki (aunque estoy pensado en hacer un fic en que se explique su boda) es HandaXHaruna (WTF?) mejor léanlo.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores, hago estefic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro.

Nota:

son bolas de arroz, ver episodio 24 de Inazuma eleven.

(2)Son como una especie de pan pero al vapor, yo solo he comido una vez pero todavía me acuerdo, creo que así eran.

_**Lunch!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Era la hora del receso en el instituto Raimon, todos tranquilamente almorzando su lonchs o comprando comida a los puestos, todos parecían estar disfrutando el receso, excepto una joven de cabello azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta el cuello, unos lentes rojo sobre su cabello, ojos grises y una piel un tanto pálida, se trataba de Haruna Otonashi, por que ese día había olvidado su lonch, y para el como se le había acabado su dinero de la semana, quizás podría ir con su hermanito Kido para que le preste, pero no, por que no lo había visto, debía estar en las juntas de consejo estudiantil, tal vez podría ir con sus amigas Aki o Natsumi, pero la peliverde oscuro había faltado a clases junto a Endou (raro, ¿verdad?) y la peli naranja oscuro estaba adieta, es decir, no trajo ni comida ni dinero. Miraba a todos los estudiantes comer, le daba hambre, lo más que podía hacer es abrazar su estomaguito y aguantar (que tormentoso, lo digo de verdad por que al momento de escribir esto me dio un hambre)

-"Tengo tanta hambre que haría cualquier cosa con tal de comer"- dijo mentalmente la peliazul, justo entonces vio a un chico de cabello un tanto desordenado y ojos cafés, piel pálida, se trataba nada menos que de Shinichi Handa, al verlo se le prendió el foco (literalmente) -¡Lo tengo!-

El peli café camina tranquilamente comiendo su obentou, que consistía de unos dos sándwich de queso con jamón, jitomate y lechuga, dos onigiris (1) un tope con pepinos con limón y chile, dos empanadas chinas de chocolate (2) y una botella de jugo de manzana, podría decirse que la estaba pasando bien.

-Que rico, definitivamente mi mama es la que mejor cocina- decía el mediocampista muy feliz -bueno... ¡Que proveche!-

-¡Handa-Kun!- le llama la dulce voz de una niña.

-Haruna-chan- volteo a ver a la peliazul -¿Que pasa?-

Handa-kun ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Claro-

-¿Me compartes de tu almuerzo?-

-¿¡Que!- abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Si?- sus ojos se iluminaron por un hermoso destello.

-Haru-Haruna-chan, no puedo- dijo con enojo Handa.

-¿Por que no?- coloco sus manos en sus cadera- ¿que no somos amigos?-

-Si lo somos, pero debes entender que tengo prioridades, además aunque quisiera compartirte mi almuerzo no nos alcanzara para ambos-

-Como, nos alcanza y hasta nos sobra para alimentar a Kabeyama-kun por un año-

-Escucha Haruna-chan, si dije que no es que no, además si quiero ser un gran jugador tengo que comer bien- una sonrisa optimista se dibujo en le rostro de Shinichi.

-Hmp... ¿Para que? si desde que llego Ichinose-kun as estado en la banca todo el tiempo- dijo esto muy segura con los brazos cruzados.

-Haruna-chan- el chico la miraba con ojos de estos: ¬¬X.

-Si-

-No cuentes conmigo para ayudarte a buscar comida- se marcho dejando sola a Otonashi.

-¡No Handa-Kun!- la pequeña corrió hacia el.

-¡Ya te dije que no Haruna-Chan!-

-Onegai Handa-kun-

-¡No!- se estaba hartando ¿que podía hacer? -"Lo tengo"- pensó el -Haruna-chan, mira un ovni (que estúpido ¿no pudiste pensar en lago mejor Handa? ¬¬U)

-¿Donde?- miro hacia el cielo pero no vio nada -¡Mentiroso, no hay ningún ovni!- volteo para encararlo pero no vio nada -¿Handa-kun?-

10 segundos después...

-¡SHINICHI HANDA-KUN!-

Unos cuantos metros adelante Handa se encontraba corriendo lo más lejos posible de Haruna.

-"Odio hacer esto a Haruna-chan, pero es mi comida"- pensó bastante arrepentido el peli café- "Ni hablar"-

En unos cuantos minutos encontró unas bancas un poco solitarias y tenebrosas que nadie querría ir a sentarse.

-Bien, sin Haruna-chan ya podre comer paz así que...- justo en ese entonces una voz femenina lo interrumpe.

-¿Verdad que la comida sabe mejor si la compartes con las personas que te quieren?- dijo una dulce voz de una peliazul.

-¡HARUNA-CHAN!-

Sin previo aviso, el mediocampista de Raimon salió a toda carrera, como unos 5 o 6 minutos después encontró a la azotea de arriba.

-¡Ahora si…! Podre almorzar sin que me moleste Haruna-chan- dijo aliviado Handa- ahora si… ¡Que proveche!-

-¡Si que aproveche!- otra vez la voz de Haruna era presente.

-¡NO OTRA VEZ!-

De la misma manera salió de la azotea los mas rápido que pudo (si hubiera utilizado esa velocidad con el instituto alíen habría al menos durado un poco mas en Raimon xD)

Finalmente encontró su salon de clases (el cual compartía con Kido, Matsuno y Kazemaru), en donde vio que no había nadie, se sentó en una de las bancas que se encontraba.

-Dios mío, será mejor que coma rápido antes de que Haruna-chan venga a pedirme que le de mi almuerzo-movió rápido su cabeza, mirando las ventanas y la puerta y no vio a la peliazul oscura- Fiuf! No esta aquí, así que…-

-¡Que proveche!-

-¡NO!-

Ahí estaba la pequeña Otonashi sentada detrás de el, con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa.

-Handa-kun, por favor, solo por hoy- pidió la pequeña, verdaderamente tenia hambre.

-Pero Haruna-chan…- no sabia si hacia mal en no darle de comer o no darle de comer a su estomago, hasta que…- "Lo tengo"- pensó el chico- Haruna-chan, te daré pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- pregunta la chica un poco asustada y poco esperanzada.

-Dame un beso y te daré la mitad de mi almuerzo- se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Está bien- la joven se acerco para darle el beso pero el la mejilla hasta que el peli castaño la detuvo.

-Pero en la boca-

-¿¡QUE!- pregunto perpleja y confundida la pequeña.

-¿Y bien Haruna-chan?-

-Bueno… yo…- pobrecilla Haruna.

-"Justo como lo pensé, ahora Haruna-chan no me besara ya que es una señorita decente, aparte de que Kido se enojara con ella"- parecía que el peli café tenia la situación en su control- es una lastima Haruna-chan, pero bueno no tienes que ha- no pudo terminar de hablar por que sintió unos labios suaves como manzana sobre los suyos, se puso rojo y abríos los ojos en par en par.

La pequeña Haruna le dio un suave beso en la boca de Handa, ella esta igual de roja pero que se podía hacer, el al principio se sorprendió, pero poco a poco correspondió al beso. El chico puso sus brazos sobre su cintura, la chica lo agarro del uniforme, sus lenguas jugando entre si. El momento era muy especial, hasta que llegaron tres chicos, y uno de ellos era familiar de la peliazul.

Kido se quedo shokeado al ver algo que nunca creyó ver, Max y Kazemaru solo abrieron los ojos lo mas que podían y la boca la tenían abierta esta el piso. Y ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Handa… y Haruna… ¿se… están… besando…?- tartamudeaba el estratega bastante shokeacdo.

Y ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que se separaron sus labios, pero aun seguían de la misma manera.

-Ne, ne Handa-Kun-

-¿Qué ocurre Haruna-Chan?-

-Siento que mi Oni-Cha nos esta observando y esta celoso-

-¿En que te basas?-

-Por que de verdad los estoy observando- se escucho la voz el de ratas que finalmente salió de su shock.

-¡Oni-Oni-chan!- se separo de el como trueno.

-¡Kido!- se puso nervioso el peli castaño.

-Oni-Chan, esto no es lo que tu piensas-

-Si Kido, nosotros…bueno… Etto… ¿como lo diría?-

-Descuiden, yo se que fue un accidente - habló mientras tenia una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿nani?- preguntaron perplejos y confundidos el peli naranja y el peliazul.

-¿Eh!- no entendían ninguno de ellos.

-Yo solo vine por mi lonchera, es que la olvide aquí- tomo su lonchera verde con mucha tranquilidad- Bueno yo ya me retiro nos vemos en el entrenamiento, adios Handa, adios Haruna- se retiro con tanta tranquilidad. Matsuno por la curiosidad lo sigue, Kazemaru miro a la joven pareja y antes de decir algo, la peliazul oscuro lo empujo levemente con sus manos hacia la salida.

-No preguntes, Kazemaru-Kun-

-…No planeaba decir algo Haruna-Chan…- respondió el ojialmendra-

-Mas te vale- cuando por fin estaba en la entrada Otonashi le cerro la puerta.

El defensa del equipo se adelanta a seguir a los dos mediocampistas, miro que Kido seguía como si nada y Matsuno entre asustado y asombrado.

-Kido ¿No estas celoso de que Handa allá besado a Haruna?- pregunto el peliazul.

-No, para nada- respondió el con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- pregunto el de rayas.

-Si Max-

-Que bien- suspiro alegre Ichirouta.

-Pero…- su voz se escuchaba seria.

-¿…Pero…?- preguntaron la unismo asustados.

-PLANEARE UNA ESTRATEGIA MUY EFICAS Y PERFECTA PARA EL MALDITO DE HANDA SE ARREPIENTA POR HABER BESADO A MI LINDA HERMANITA Y ASI SE DESEARA NUNCA HABER NACIDO- tenia un aura violeta, su voz se escuchaba de ultratumba, sus ratas se convirtieron en serpientes y tenia un fondo negro y música de psicosis-MUAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¡Lo sabia!- dijo asustado Kazemaru mientras agarraba a Matsuno de los hombros y el temblaba por ver a Yuto como un demonio (y no me refiero a demonio strada)

En el salón de clase Handa estaba sentado en le piso comiendo un emparedado que sostenía con su mano izquierda, mientras con su brazo derecho abrazaba a Haruna de la cintura quien estaba entre sus piernas mientras comía un Onigiri, a la derecha del peli castaño estaba su lonchera y el termo.

-Sabes, de haber sabido que esto nos traería algo bueno, te hubiera dado de mi lunch desde el principio- dijo el chico mientras volvía a tomar una bocadura del sándwich.

-A mi también me alegra que llegáramos a esto- respondió la chica mientras le guillaba su ojo derecho.

-Solo espero que tu hermano no me mate por el beso-

-Descuida, si el te hace eso voy a ponerlo en ridículo con su novia- responde traviesamente.

-¿Y quien es su novia?- pregunto con una voz picara.

-Touko-san-

-Wao! Ya sabía que tu hermano le latía esa chica-

-Si ¿Por qué crees que se sienta en el mismo lugar en la caravana?-

-Tienes toda la razón-

-Oye Handa-kun-

-¿Si?-

-cuando compartes la comida sabe más rica-

-Eso es cierto- Shinichi le da un beso en la frente de Otonashi.

_**Fin.**_

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mal o bien?

¿Dónde habrán estado Endou y Aki?

¿Cómo quieren que sea la venganza de Kido hacia Handa?

¿Quieren que lo escriba?

¿Hice mal en hacer este Fic de HandaXHaruna?

¿Quieren que haga un dibujo en donde Haruna salga como mediocampista (de Raimon) y en su capa tenga a Handa como Dark Emperor y el la mire y viceversa con una lagrima es sus ojos o Donde Handa la cargue entre sus brazos mientras el use el traja de los Dark Emperors y ella cuando es secuestrada por Desta? (Que pregunta mas tonta y larga)

¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?

_**-Aicon fuera-**_


End file.
